


Singing in the Rain

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Just all the fluff of Kara and Lena singing and dancing in the rain.





	Singing in the Rain

Lena and Kara hadn’t been dating for long, it was all pretty new to both of them, just one more change in their relationship since Lena had bought CatCo.

Lena was standing near the balcony at Cat’s old office, watching entranced as the rain washed the city below her. Kara walked into the office, and caught herself just in time; she was about to say something when she saw Lena standing there, arms folded over her chest, leaning against the door frame, looking relaxed and at peace. The sight of her girlfriend stole Kara’s breath away.

Walking closer, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder, instantly feeling the young CEO relaxing, and leaning back against her.

They remained like that for a moment, silently enjoying the sound and smell of rain, and each other’s warmth. But suddenly, something crossed Kara’s mind, making her smile. She knew Lena was a big classic movies fan, and she would always take any opportunity to make her girlfriend smile.

Moving so she was now standing in front of Lena, Kara adjusted her girlfriend’s collar, saying, “You have to take care of that throat, darling. You’re the voice of a multimedia empire now, remember? The California dew is a little heavier than usual tonight.”

Lena had been momentarily confused, but she instantly recognized the lines, and she couldn’t help but melt at Kara’s antics. Tilting her head slightly, and looking at Kara like she was the sun itself, Lena took a deep breath, and replied, “Really? From where I stand the sun is shining all over the place.”

Kara didn’t know what she had been expecting, but the reply still managed to catch her off guard, and in that very moment she felt herself falling even harder for Lena Luthor. She gently pulled her closer, kissing Lena slowly, hoping against hope that she would be able to pour into the kiss just how much she loves Lena.

It was normal for Lena to be breathless when Kara was around her, but when they kissed like that, Lena forgot how to breathe altogether. With her heart pounding, and her head swimming, Lena reluctantly broke their kiss, and rested her forehead on Kara’s, wanting to be as close to her as possible.

And that’s when she heard it.

Kara softly humming her all-time favorite song.

Lena wasn’t one to sing – she found her voice dreadful – but in that moment, she didn’t care that she couldn’t carry a tune; her heart was too full for worries to matter. Lowly, she began to sing, “I’m singing in the rain, just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, and I’m happy again. I’m laughing at clouds, so dark up above. The sun’s in my heart, and I’m ready for love…”

Just as Lena had been entranced by the rain, Kara was completely captivated by Lena; letting her lover’s voice shyly make its way to her heart, Kara found herself grinning and pulling Lena out onto the balcony as she sang, “Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain, I have a smile on my face. I’ll walk down the lane with a happy refrain. Just singing, singing in the rain.”

Lena couldn’t help it, she broke out laughing, wondering if this could feel any more like a movie. “Kara!!” she said between her laughter, trying to wipe the raindrops off her face. “What are you doing???”

“Dancing in the rain!” Kara replied, laughing along with Lena; holding her girlfriend’s hand and gently making her do a twirl to dance with her. “I’m happy again.” Kara was still singing, but the words hit her hard; she is truly happy again and it was all because of the amazing woman in her arms; the one person who always seems to know how to keep her grounded, to keep her wanting to be better human being. “Just singing, and dancing in the rain.”

The way Kara said the words…the look in her eyes… Lena heard her, she understood her.

Cradling Kara’s cheek, Lena nodded – the corner of her lips curling into a bright smile – and she whispered back, “Just dancing, and singing in the rain…” before pulling Kara in for another kiss.


End file.
